proteinsfandomcom-20200214-history
At2g10070.2/PDB
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& BEGIN /usr/local/www/html/proteins/Compiled_Programs/WYRM/PyMOL_highlight_conserved_residues &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Successfully read 2 file paths from WYRM_file_paths.txt generic_input /usr/local/www/html/proteins/workspace/ generic_output /usr/local/www/html/proteins/htdocs/results/ Sequence file type = 3 Sequence type = 3 Got here 1 Got here 2 Got here 3 Sequence 1 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Sequence 2 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Read 2 amino_acid sequences from PIR Sequence file /usr/local/www/html/proteins/workspace/At2g10070-2-1wmrA.pir.txt Assigned types to 208 residues in Sequence 2-10070-208, 11 remain unknown Assigned types to 78 residues in Sequence 1wmrA, 141 remain unknown Successfully read 576 entries for residue match scoring matrix /usr/local/www/html/proteins/workspace/BLOSUM62.dat Read the residue match scoring matrix /usr/local/www/html/proteins/workspace/BLOSUM62.dat Translated sequence file At2g10070-2-1wmrA.pir.txt into sequence alignment. >1WMR.pdb Made from 8484 ATOM records in 1WMR.pdb REFMAVTANNSQLLTWWHNTGEINTQTPVADGNVRQSGLYSVKVQTTPAS SSLYYDSFVYLAIPGNGMSDQLQYTQGYNQTQAWTSFLYSHDATVKISRN GSSANSNVVIRPTSLNFPVRYDNQSVYITVPYSPTGYRFSVEFDDDLISL APSGARQPENALLIFASPFENSSTKPQPGSPNSIAPAPGRVLGLNTTSAS TVVFNPGVYYFTGHDHMVLSSSVTWVYFAPGAYVKGAVEFLSTASEVKAS GHGVLSGEQYVWYADPDEGYQKASGANNNGLRMWRGTLGNSSQTFVLNGV TVSAPPFNSMDWSGNSLDLITCRVDDYKQVGAFYGQTDGLEMYPGTILQD VFYHTDDDGLKMYYSNVTARNIVMWKESVAPVVEFGWTPRNTENVLFDNV DVIHQAYANAGNNPGIFGAVNNYLYAPDGLSSNHSTGNSNMTVRNITWSN FRAEGSSSALFRINPIQNLDNISIKNVSIESFEPLSINTTESWMPVWYDL NNGKQITVTDFSIEGFTVGNTTITASNAASVGRIDGVDPAYAGSVHYIDR EFMAVTANNSQLLTWWHNTGEINTQTPVADGNVRQSGLYSVKVQTTPASS SLYYDSFVYLAIPGNGMSDQLQYTQGYNQTQAWTSFLYSHDATVKISRNG SSANSNVVIRPTSLNFPVRYDNQSVYITVPYSPTGYRFSVEFDDDLISLA PSGARQPENALLIFASPFENSSTKPQPGSPNSIAPAPGRVLGLNTTSAST VVFNPGVYYFTGHDHMVLSSSVTWVYFAPGAYVKGAVEFLSTASEVKASG HGVLSGEQYVWYADPDEGYQKASGANNNGLRMWRGTLGNSSQTFVLNGVT VSAPPFNSMDWSGNSLDLITCRVDDYKQVGAFYGQTDGLEMYPGTILQDV FYHTDDDGLKMYYSNVTARNIVMWKESVAPVVEFGWTPRNTENVLFDNVD VIHQAYANAGNNPGIFGAVNNYLYAPDGLSSNHSTGNSNMTVRNITWSNF RAEGSSSALFRINPIQNLDNISIKNVSIESFEPLSINTTESWMPVWYDLN NGKQITVTDFSIEGFTVGNTTITASNAASVGRIDGVDPAYAGSVHYID Best alignment: 1WMR.pdb 17 WHNTGEINTQTPVADGNVRQSGLYSVKVQTTPASSSLYYDSFVYLAIPGN 66 + N+ P+ V+ Q P+SS L Y + GN 2-10070-208 54 FQNSSNREVPVPLLSEEVQNEASNRPIPQQDPSSSPLQNSHASYPSSQGN 103 1WMR.pdb 67 GMSD 70 + 2-10070-208 104 NFHE 107 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue TRP 32 index1 17 path 65 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ASN 34 index1 19 path 67 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue THR 35 index1 20 path 68 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLY 36 index1 21 path 69 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLN 41 index1 26 path 74 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ASP 46 index1 31 path 79 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue SER 52 index1 37 path 85 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLY 53 index1 38 path 86 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LEU 54 index1 39 path 87 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue TYR 55 index1 40 path 88 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue SER 56 index1 41 path 89 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue VAL 57 index1 42 path 90 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LYS 58 index1 43 path 91 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue VAL 59 index1 44 path 92 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLN 60 index1 45 path 93 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue THR 61 index1 46 path 94 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue THR 62 index1 47 path 95 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue PRO 63 index1 48 path 96 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ALA 64 index1 49 path 97 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue SER 65 index1 50 path 98 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue SER 66 index1 51 path 99 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue SER 67 index1 52 path 100 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LEU 68 index1 53 path 101 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue TYR 69 index1 54 path 102 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue TYR 70 index1 55 path 103 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ASP 71 index1 56 path 104 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue SER 72 index1 57 path 105 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue PHE 73 index1 58 path 106 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue VAL 74 index1 59 path 107 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue TYR 75 index1 60 path 108 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LEU 76 index1 61 path 109 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ALA 77 index1 62 path 110 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ILE 78 index1 63 path 111 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue PRO 79 index1 64 path 112 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLY 80 index1 65 path 113 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ASN 81 index1 66 path 114 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLY 82 index1 67 path 115 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue MET 83 index1 68 path 116 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue SER 84 index1 69 path 117 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ASP 85 index1 70 path 118 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted 40 residues for visualization Wrote PyMOL macro into file /usr/local/www/html/proteins/htdocs/results/At2g10070-2-1wmrA.pir.txt.1WMR.pdb.conservation.pml The program /usr/local/www/html/proteins/Compiled_Programs/WYRM/PyMOL_highlight_conserved_residues At2g10070-2-1wmrA.pir.txt PIR amino_acid 1WMR.pdb _ 100.0 BLOSUM62.dat completed successfully. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ END /usr/local/www/html/proteins/Compiled_Programs/WYRM/PyMOL_highlight_conserved_residues @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@